The present invention relates generally to a muffler for an engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a muffler for an engine that operates in a cold environment.
Mufflers are generally provided with combustion engines (e.g., internal combustion engines, diesel engines, and the like) to reduce the engine noise during operation. Typical mufflers include a housing and baffles that define a circuitous flow path from a muffler inlet to a muffler outlet. The turns in the flow path reduce the pressure and flow velocity of the exhaust gas, thereby reducing the noise produced by the exhaust gas as it exits the muffler.
Typical mufflers include multiple metal components that are welded or crimped together to define the completed muffler. The welding and other manufacturing steps can make the muffler expensive to manufacture. In addition, detailed quality control or inspections are often required to assure that the welding steps are performed correctly.